


Someone's Crying

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker's EMD fails at the worst possible moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Someone's Crying  
> Characters: Hilary Becker and Abby Maitland  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Becker's EMD fails at the worst possible moment.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Backwards. The title is from The Crimea song of the same name.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Warning: Character Death  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Becker walked backwards as the creature advanced. He really ought to identify it for his report but right now he was focused on its huge teeth. He pressed the power switch and aimed his EMD but nothing happened. He jabbed at the button frantically, futilely.

He tried to scramble away, hoping help would arrive soon. Just as the creature struck he saw a flash of blonde hair, Abby. It hurt so much when the teeth tore through his flesh but less so when the creature dropped him to the ground. The last thing he heard was Abby screaming his name.


End file.
